games to play
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: smutty one-shot about Kurt and Blaine trying out Blaine's new truth or dare app ; see where it leads them...


_**A/N:**__ so yeah I wanted to write some smut for once so here you go! Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt and Blaine only my sick mind ;)_

* * *

**Games to play**

Blaine and Kurt had the house to themselves for the weekend. Burt and Carole were down in Washington and Finn had decided that he and Rachel would make a road trip to somewhere. The boys didn't really care the only thing they thought about was what to do in an empty house.

It was Saturday evening and they had spent the whole day together watching movies, switching between Disney and musicals. The couple was bundled up on the couch underneath a thick mountain of blankets since it was February. The fire was lit and casted a subtle glow on Kurt's pale face. Blaine was enchanted by the beauty of his boyfriend, he was lost in those deep pools of blue and those soft pink lips, which were so talented.

Blaine noticed that his excitement wasn't lessening even when he turned his attention to the screen, he could still feel Kurt's lean body pressed against his. Then an idea popped into his head. A while back he had installed quite an interesting app on his Iphone… maybe they should try it.

"Kurt, babe?"

"yeah Blaine what is it?" asked Kurt.

"I… eeuh" the curly haired boy was feeling slightly nervous about what he was going to ask so he stuttered a bit before he could find the courage.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt was getting worried as his boyfriend started playing with a loose thread on one of the blankets.

"I… how do you feel about playing a game?" asked the younger one.

Kurt was startled by the question, he didn't think that Blaine would get so nervous about such a simple question. They had played board games before with Finn and Rachel and occasionally Burt or Carole would join them too. "Sure what do you want to play?"

"truth or dare." Rushed Blaine out.

"Blaine… it's only us two and I don't think the others would be up to coming over on such a late hour. Although Puck and Santana would play that game anytime." Huffed the pale boy.

"no… a more special version." Explained Blaine.

"How do you mean?" asked Kurt confused.

"I mean a version designed for two people Kurt. I downloaded it a couple of days ago and I thought…. Maybe we could try it?" Blaine's eyes had already darkened at the prospect of playing the game with his boyfriend.

Kurt saw the dilated pupils and knew exactly what his lover was planning. They hadn't had sex many times since the first time mostly because everyone was always being a huge cockblock but they had the house all to themselves for hours to come… "I would _love _to try that baby…" said Kurt with a sultry voice. He licked his lips and opened his mouth. "why don't we go up to my room?"

Blaine nodded quickly and jumped off the couch together with Kurt. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and they both raced to the bedroom. Blaine pinned Kurt to the door as it closed behind them, attacking the boy with his lips. Blaine didn't waste any time and dipped his tongue inside as soon as he could. Their tongues were battling for dominance as the shorter one held Kurt against the hardwood door. Their cocks began to harden in anticipation of what was coming next.

"Let's start the game." Whispered Blaine against the other's lips as he broke the kiss. He yanked Kurt on the bed and laid the phone between them. They sat down facing each other as Blaine opened the app and put their names in it.

"so we're gonna start with dirty and work our way up from there ok hun?" asked Blaine eying Kurt hungrily.

"anything you want Blaine, _anything."_ Teased Kurt.

"you're up first." Said Blaine handing the phone over to Kurt. Kurt chose truth to warm up a bit. A groaning sound emitted from the phone as the question appeared. '_let's hear one of your sexual fantasies' _said the screen. Kurt blushed and began to speak as he handed the phone to Blaine who read it too.

"well, I… I always wanted you to tie me up to the bed, and maybe even blindfold me while you fuck me. Actually just you dominating me is a huge turn on for me. " admitted Kurt.

"Jesus" was the only reaction he got from Blaine before the boy pressed dare on the screen.

A kissing sound emitted from the device and the dare came on the screen _'exchange an article of clothing with the other person'_ Blaine took off his shirt and explained the dare to Kurt who quickly took his off too. They wore each other's shirt not long after that.

Blaine passed the phone back over and Kurt pressed the dare button. _'draw something sexual on the person with the lightest skin tone'_, Kurt took a sharpie from hisnigh table and took Blaine's hand in his while explaining the command. He drew a cock on Blaine's forefinger before taking it in his mouth sucking hard on the digit before releasing it with an obscene 'pop'.

The curly haired Boy stared at his boyfriend with wide eyed and his mouth hanging agape if he wasn't already hard that would have done the deed perfectly. He snatched the phone from the mattress and pushed dare quickly. _'Humptie Dumptie is sitting on a wall. Hump the wall for 15 seconds and make him fall.'_ Read Blaine out loud. A smug grin rose on his face and he stepped off the bed. Walking towards the wall while swaying his hips seductively. The tanned boy began to grind against the wall, moaning at the small friction it gave him. Kurt time the action while paying attention very, very well. The alarm went off at the 15th second and Blaine jumped back on the bed.

Kurt grabbed the phone back and changed the settings to super dirty. He was tired of this foreplay. He started the game again and selected truth. _'when was the last time you touched yourself?'_ read Kurt out loud. Blaine watched his boyfriend with longing eyes while he said: "the last time would be yesterday. Every day I see you, god Blaine you turn me on so much. Even when we're just sitting in the same room or when we eat lunch and all I can think about is how good you feel inside me or how your lips wrap perfectly around my cock."

Blaine's breathing fastened and he yanked the phone back put of Kurt's hand. He pressed truth too since he couldn't press dare anymore. _'what are some interesting places you've come on?' _asked the phone. "well… your car was spectacular as was the changing booth at the GAP in the mall and the kitchen table was never the same after my cock was buried inside you on it. After it squeaked every time I pounded into your tight ass."

Kurt grabbed the phone and quickly pushed dare. _'make out with tongue only with Blaine for 30 seconds. Lip contact is not allowed'_ read Kurt out loud. He scooted closer to him boyfriend and took his face into his hands, his tongue brushed over Blaine's lips once before the other darted his tongue out to intertwine it with Kurt's. wet noises filled the room their tongues danced outside of their mouths, their lips didn't touch one time and the alarm went off way too fast for the boys' liking.

Blaine deactivated the alarm and chose dare. _'declothe Kurt in 2 minutes.' _ That sexy grin appeared again on the darker man's face as he showed the screen to Kurt who couldn't wait. They set the timer even though they knew Blaine could do it even faster than two minutes. Blaine tugged the shirt out of Kurt's pants and threw it somewhere in the room knowing that Kurt wouldn't complain seeing it was his shirt. He quickly began to work on Kurt's skintight jeans.

He managed to open the button after some fidgeting with it and slid the zipper down. He tugged the pants to Kurt's feet and yanked it off. Kurt wasn't wearing any socks since they were home all day so Blaine could go right to the main prize. Kurt wore dark blue boxer briefs that day and his cock was straining against the fabric, leaving an even darker spot of precome visible on the cloth. He mouthed the erection before sliding the boxers off. He scanned his lover, stopping to study his rock hard erection, the head was already purple with expectation and leaking a sweet, sweet substance.

Blaine handed the phone to a now naked Kurt whispering "don't you dare pushing that truth button." Growling a little at the end. The naked boy obliged and read the next instruction _' force yourself on Blaine for 2 minutes' _a low moan escaped the boy's mouth as he dropped the phone and lunged at his boyfriend. rutting against his jeans covered dick, searching for flesh. He stripped Blaine from his t-shirt and littered his neck with hickeys as he unbuttoned the pants.

He grabbed Blaine's pants and boxers and slid them off in one swift movement. Kurt crawled back on the bed and straddled a still oblivious Blaine, he pushed his cock against his lover's and threw his head back as he moaned 'Blaine… ah, yes Blaine…" he kept humping Blaine while he pinned the other man's arms above him, taking full control of the situation. The alarm went off and Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine and demounted him. His cock screaming for him to get back up there. He passed the phone to Blaine who's eyebrows shot up as he read the dare. "so that's why…" said Blaine, his voice scruffy from the moaning and growling.

Blaine pushed dare and _'tease. Kiss from Kurt's mouth to his belly and then back up. Don't touch his privates.' _Appeared on the screen. He kissed Kurt lightly on the lips mover further south on his body. His lips brushed against his Adam's apple where he sucked at the skin lightly causing Kurt to let out a string of swear words. He continued on his quest and reached his limit as he just didn't touch Kurt's impressive erection. He kissed his path back up, dipping his tongue into Kurt's belly button which made Kurt shudder underneath him, he finished his dare by kissing his boyfriend hard on the lips. Blaine broke the kiss and handed the phone back to Kurt.

Kurt chose dare, again and grinned as he read _'Blaine has been a good boy. Give him a hand for 1 minute'. _the pale boy wrapped his slender fingers around Blaine's thick shaft. "oh god baby!" screamed Blaine at the contact. Kurt tightened his grip as he slowly moved his hand up and down "nugh… oh baby yes… just like that yes!" groaned Blaine as he flicked his thumb over the head of his lover's gorgeous dick. "faster" panted the receiving end. Kurt obliged and his hand moved faster, stroking Blaine while he gripped the sheets, searching for some kind of leverage. The alarm sounded and Kurt retracted his hand, too much complaint of Blaine. He pushed the phone in Blaine's hand as he laid down on the bed, exposing his body.

Blaine pressed dare and _'get real close and whisper dirty things to Kurt. Touch him gently.' _ Was the instruction he got. He hovered above Kurt, scraping his stubbled cheek against Kurt's smooth one. His hand snaked down to caress Kurt's cock, stroking it lightly while he began talking. "I have to be gentle right now because I'm instructed to, but do know very well that I'm gonna fuck you raw as soon as I can. I'm gonna let you make sounds that even porn star would find vulgar. I want to feel your ass clench around me as you come, I want to feel my warm seed in your ass. I wanna lick you off when you came and I'm gonna suck my come right back out of your tight ass when I pull out of that heat." Whispered Blaine in to Kurt's ear as he squeezed Kurt's cock once before retracting again.

Kurt grabbed the phone from the bed and sat up pushing the dare button. _'gently play with Blaine's ass'_ was the dare he got. Kurt pushed Blaine down on his back "bend your legs Blaine." Demanded Kurt. Blaine did as he was told. Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers with it. Blaine watched his boyfriend with hungry eyes as he slid down between his legs. Kurt brushed his fingers against Blaine's puckering hole earning a gasp at the coolness of the lube. He added some pressure and his forefinger slid in slowly. He didn't slide it in all the way but stopped when the tip of his finger was in. "Kurt, please… baby please.. ngh!" whined Blaine as he tried to fuck himself in Kurt's finger. "nuhuh baby patience" teased Kurt as he extracted his finger. He dove down between Blaine's legs and lapped his tongue over the not nearly enough stretched entrance. "oh god Kurt!" screamed Blaine fisting the blankets. Kurt curled his tongue and slid it into Blaine. "Kurt!" screamed the boy as his back arched off the bed. Kurt pumped his tongue in and out of Blaine for some time and extracted it while he grinned, seeing the stretched hole. How much as he loved to fuck Blaine he wanted to be fucked more now.

Kurt placed the phone in Blaine's shaky hand. Blaine gathered his thoughts and pushed dare. _'stand over Kurt and touch yourself while Kurt enjoys the view.' _Said the phone. Blaine got up and stood over Kurt as instructed. His calloused hand wrapped itself around his cock. He began to stoke himself firmly, twisting his hand ad he reached the head of his cock. The man threw his head back and let out a loud animalistic moan. Kurt was captivated by the sight of his boyfriend with his delicious cock in his hand. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the phone, quickly pressing dare. _'role play: jailor and prisoner behind bars.' _Appeared on the screen. Kurt yanked Blaine down and showed him the screen.

Blaine grinned and strutted towards Kurt's closet. He pulled out the officer Krupke uniform. "put it on, now." Instructed Blaine. Kurt put on the cap and the belt, handcuffs hung on the left side of the belt and the baton on the right side. The chestnut-haired boy licked his lips "so Anderson what have we been up to today?" asked Kurt.

"nothing much hot stuf… exited to see me huh?" asked Blaine while leaning against the bedpost. Kurt sauntered over and brushed his hand over Blaine's shoulders. "maybe… but I don't think I'm the only one. Isn't it a little inappropriate to have that reaction towards your superior?"

"not if he's bend over with my cock up his ass, what do ya think?" Blaine's hand wrapped itself around the back of Kurt's neck pushing him closer to his face.

"I think Mr. Anderson that you shouldn't imply things that you aren't going to do…" Kurt tried to move back but Blaine held a steady grip on him. The shorter clashed their lips together and he began to drag Kurt to the bed.

"I don't think prison beds are that comfortable Blaine." Spoke Kurt. Blaine grinned and snatched the lube off the nightstand. He grabbed Kurt's handcuffs and cuffed his hands together. "I don't think you have the authority to do that Anderson." Scolded the pale boy.

"well, I don't care Hummel the only thing I care about is to make you moan like the dirty whore you are." Growled Blaine. Kurt moaned as his boyfriend kept talking dirty to him, Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and flipped the boy over so his chest was up against the wall.

Blaine licked his lips and coated his fingers in lube. He held the cuffs up his while he warmed up the lube in his other hand. Blaine moved his hand over Kurt's ass until he found the tight entrance he loved so much. He inserted his forefinger, pushing in knuckle deep without any hesitation. Blaine began to fuck Kurt with his hand, not waiting too long before adding a second and a third finger. Kurt was in ecstasy, moaning while Blaine kept working his fingers in and out of his clenching hole. "Blaine, more…. Please… ngh… RIGHT THERE FUCK BLAINE!" screamed Kurt as Blaine brushed over his prostate.

"looks like I'm in charge for once, huh suit?" whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear as he licked the shell. "JUST GO AHEAD AND FUCK ME BLAINE… shit… I need you" whined Kurt.

"you're the man in charge here, Hummel." Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt's ass and stared at the sight of his puckering hole, waiting achingly for his cock to fill it up. Blaine grabbed the Lube and coated his cock with the slick substance. He turned Kurt back around so they were face to face, he hoisted Kurt legs around his waist and Kurt linked his tied hands around Blaine's neck. "Now moan like the little bitch you are Kurt. You're my little bitch aren't you. You love taking my cock, like you were born to do it." Said Blaine as he slammed Kurt against the wall.

"GOD yes Blaine… I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream." Panted Kurt against Blaine's neck. Blaine pushed inside slowly, not wanting to hurt Kurt no matter if it were role play or not. Blaine's shallow breath ghosted over Kurt's collar bone as he pushed in completely. Both boys groan at the feeling of being so close together.

Blaine began to thrust inside Kurt, electing moans from the boy that even porn stars wouldn't dare to make. "god Blaine fuck me… I want you to fuck me hard." Demanded Kurt. Blaine did as he was told and pounded into Kurt at a furious speed. Kurt let his head fall Back against the wall, overcome with the full feeling Blaine gave him. "YES BLAINE RIGHT THERE!" screamed Kurt as Blaine slammed into his prostate. Blaine kept this angle while speeding up even more. He knew Kurt would be sore for days but he didn't think of that right now when his cock is buried deep inside Kurt's oh so tight ass.

"god baby, so tight. How is it possible that you stay so tight Jesus Kurt" groaned Blaine before biting into Kurt's neck. He sucked dark marks all over the white column. "don't stop please Blaine don't stop" pleaded Kurt as he rutted against the wall. "god baby so close." Moaned Blaine into Kurt's neck. "me too Blaine oh god."

Blaine snaked his hand around Kurt's aching cock and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. "BLAINE" screamed Kurt as he felt Blaine's calloused hand working on him. "come for baby. I want you to come screaming my name so loud that the neighbors will know what I can do to you. How desperate you are for my cock and how well you take it." Kurt came as Blaine whispered those words in his ear, chanting the other's name like a mantra.

Blaine felt Kurt clenching around his member and came violently inside of Kurt. They both rode out their orgasms and Blaine carried Kurt back to the bed, his cock still firmly inside of Kurt as he did so. They laid down and Blaine finally pulled out of his lover. Kurt winced a bit at the sore feeling but smile anyway.

"I love you." Said Kurt pecking Blaine on the lips.

"I love you too." Answered Blaine while licking the cum off himself and Kurt before crawling down to the ends of the bed. "I do intend to keep my promises Kurt." Said Blaine before he inserted his tongue into Kurt's oversensitive hole. He could taste himself inside of Kurt. He knew he would be hard again if his orgasm hadn't been so strong. He sucked his cum out of his boyfriend and lapped up the entrance before laying his head back down on the pillow.

"shit Blaine, the things you do to me." Scoffed Kurt, his voice hoarse from the screaming earlier. "and I have to admit that had to be the best app ever." Giggled Kurt scooting over towards Blaine so he could lay on the other's broad chest.

"hmmm… even better than angry birds?" asked the tanned teen.

"way better." Concluded Kurt before kissing Blaine one last time. They drifted to sleep not long after that exhausted from their previous activities.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _hope you liked it and this is for Porcelain! HAPPY B-DAY GIRL! So review and maybe there will come more of our kinky couple. ;-) _


End file.
